


Jedi Mind Tricks

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mutant Powers, Star Wars References, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Jessica isn't amused by Ned's and Peter's Star Wars reference.





	Jedi Mind Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts), [angel897](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel897), [lmdspe3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdspe3/gifts).



> Just another sneak peek to a story with one of my other mutant's story, it'll be another Soulmate AU.
> 
> I promise that you will like Jesse James as much as you like Gabrielle.
> 
> Jessica's facial appearance is based on Megan Fox but Jessica has brown eyes instead of those stunning blue eyes and straight black hair.
> 
> Jessica lives with Peter and his Aunt May btw.

"Jesse! Wake up!"

Jessica pushed off her sheets and blankets with a growl before she stormed over to her door and flung open the door, almost causing Ned and Peter to fall flat on their faces.

"Nice pajamas." Ned said as he took in her [chewie pajamas](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/2e/bf/312ebfa6fde53f9ac76f74144635f6cc.jpg).

She looked down at it before she pushed her hair out of her face and said, "What do you nerds want? It's Saturday and I don't like getting up early if I don't have to." Jessica stifled a yawn.

"Do your Jedi mind trick and see if you can get Flash to do something really embarrassing." Peter said with a smile.

Jessica silently stared at them both before she said, "No." And proceeded to slam the door shut in their face.

"Aw, c'mon, Jesse, we rarely ask you to use your powers!" Ned said as he opened her door and walked inside.

The fifteen year old Telepath mutant groaned as she flopped onto her Millennium Falcon bean bag, "When a girl says no, it means no and the door slamming in your faces mean that I was going back to bed to sleep, you jerks."

Peter sits down on her bed as he and Ned looked around, "Why is your room so much better than mine?"

"Girls are naturally clean and Star Wars is my life." Came Jessica's dry response than she raises her head to look at her two friends. "If I do this for you, it's a one time thing and my powers will only be used for defense. Got it?"

Both Peter and Ned vigorously nodded their heads in agreement to her terms.

"And no one tells Aunt May, she doesn't like it when you two clowns rope me into your bright ideas of using my 'Force' powers." Jessica said.

Again both boys nodded their heads, their smiles growing even bigger.

Jessica stared at them and added, "I will do this Monday...so leave and let me sleep before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Jess!" Peter and Ned said as they stood up and hugged her. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah...go get out."

They leave and Jessica found that she was just too tired to get up from her bean bag so she figured that she'll sleep right where she was. She yawned and stretched before she grabbed a pillow and throw blanket, resting her head on the pillow and she covered herself with her blanket. Jessica closed her eyes and eventually fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Her story will be long too since it takes place during the Avengers, at least the prologue will.
> 
> There'll be other stories with this character that will be considered AUs where she'll be the soulmate to other Marvel characters. Heck, I even have one that she's the soulmate of Thanos :P
> 
> The falcon bean bag is big enough for someone to sleep on btw, Jessica is 5'6" so she'll be able to sleep on it comfortable.


End file.
